Death Note iPod Challenge
by MsMattJeevas
Summary: iPod Challenge - Set your iPod to shuffle and write about the first 10 songs that come on. All MxM here, rated Teen to be safe.


**The Death Note iPod Challenge.**

**Basically, you put your iPod or MP3 on shuffle. You w****rite down the first 10 songs that come on, then w****rite a drabble for each song. But you can only use the length of time that the song is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of these songs.**

**A/N: This is all MattxMello but I've put whose perspective it is by each song, just in case.**

1. Chase You Down – Making April (Matt POV)

After you left Wammy's I knew there was nothing left for me there. So I left.

I ran after you, trying to find you. I couldn't live without you.

Over the years of being your best friend, I learned something. I loved you, and I would do anything for you. So, though you left me, I knew in my heart that you hadn't rejected me, you were just keeping me safe. But when one loves someone like Mello, nothing is safe.

And so I ran, ran after the one whom took my heart. Because the only place I want to be is by your side. There's only you. So I'll chase you down, and I won't let you leave me again.

2. Basement Ghost Singing – Armor For Sleep (Matt POV)

Although we live together, I sometimes feel like we're miles apart. I hear you in the other room, going about your mafia business; sometimes arguing, fighting, shooting. Sometimes I wonder if you're reckless just to make me worried. No matter how many times I tell you to be more careful, I feel like you just brush me off. I play my games to distract me but it doesn't block it out. It doesn't block out the pain. Sometimes I think I reach you a bit, I see a flicker of something in your eyes, but then it's gone as fast as those chocolate bars you eat. But no matter how often you yell at me, telling me to stop worrying or get out, I won't. Because I love you.

3. Rollerblades – Eliza Doolittle (Matt POV)

I love lazy summer afternoon's. Because it's one of the times we can curl up on the couch together and just relax in each others embrace. The crack of your chocolate and the click of the buttons on my DS, makes for the best music. And so we pass the hours just being ourselves and not worrying about what the world is doing around us.

4. Something Inside – August Rush Soundtrack (Mello POV)

I see you sitting there on the couch and I wish to reach out and embrace you. My best friend, my partner in crime, my first love. After all these years you've found me, and I can't let you go. Not again. It was hard enough the first time.

I wonder if it was as hard for you as it was for me.

Shivers run down my spine as I ache to kiss those lips, delicately holding that cigarette. You're the warmth in my life that I thought I had lost, but now you're here and I don't know what to do with myself. Every moment of the day I think of you, and I wish I could tell you how I feel; that I would go to the ends of the earth to protect you. That I was almost on the edge of breaking down and running back to you when you found me. I love you.

5. Love Remains The Same – Gavin Rossdale (Matt POV)

Ever since the day I met you, I knew I would be with you forever. I've loved you since the first day I saw you cry. And though you've run away from Wammy's - away from me - I know that this love won't change. Even as the world crumbles around me I still love you. Through all your mistakes and mine, this love persists and I wonder if I'll ever see you again. I hope that I will find you – no – I know I will find you.

I walk down the street in the rain, hair dripping onto my goggled eyes. Then, I see you. See your blond hair, your black outfit, hear the chocolate snap; and it's as if nothings changed.

6. Angels On The Moon – Thriving Ivory (Matt POV)

I want to feel something, something other than this numbness that permeates my body. It feels like I'm dying, and I don't have the strength to pull myself through.

Why did you leave me?

Why? Without a note, or even a suggestion that you were even there in the first place.

All that's left is an empty space with no one to fill it. Just like the empty space in my body.

I feel like I'm insubstantial, like what held me to this world is gone, and I'm just floating through life as nothing but an empty shell. I had thought that I meant something to you, I thought you loved me as I loved you. So why aren't you here?

Why?

7. I'm Still Here – Johnny Rzeznik (Matt POV)

I know that I'm different, what with my incessant gaming, my goggle-wearing, and my high IQ that goes unnoticed because of my laziness. People tell me to apply myself, because I could be the best. But I don't want that, I want to be who I am.

I know Mello sees it, he accepts me, but the adults don't. They want me to change into the perfect L, but I won't do it. I have no motivation to do that, and so I live my days ignored by everyone.

8. Kryptonite – 3 Doors Down (Mello POV)

I know what I've become, I know where I've come from and where I've gone. But I can't seem to stop. When I found you I was afraid you would reject me, afraid that I'd lost the little puppy that used to follow me, and do whatever I say. But your green eyes looked at me with the same love as all those years ago and I knew you still accepted me.

I had been your superman all those years ago, and that gaze made me realize that I still was. I was still the one you looked to for protection and love. When you said you'd follow me to the end, my heart hurt. I realized then that you were my kryptonite, my only weakness, and that I would do whatever in my power to keep you safe, even if it costed my life.

9. Beautiful Goodbye – Amanda Marshall (Matt POV)

I walk through the streets, wandering without a purpose, without a meaning.

When you told me you were leaving, I knew I couldn't stop you.

I had confessed my love to you that night, hoping you would stay. But you said it wouldn't change anything.

Your kiss still lingers on my lips; a slight tingle that serves as the only reminder of our beautiful goodbye. Nothing lasts forever, but I hope that this feeling lasts, because I still see you in my minds eye.

I stop breathing for a moment every time I see a glimpse of blond hair in the crowd. Sometimes I cry, when I wake up after having a dream of you, from back when we were kids and you were here. I hold onto it though it hurts; and I pray that you'll come back to me.

10. Russian Roulette – Rihanna (Matt POV)

I stare down the barrel of his gun. I try not to shake; holding back my fear and hoping he doesn't hear my heart beating a mile a minute. If this is what he wants, then so be it.

It was my mistake to run into the room after hearing the yelling and the shots. It wasn't my fault that I was scared for Mello. He was so reckless and I felt it was my duty to keep him safe. I would die for him.

I had burst through the door and heard the click of his gun as it was pointed at my chest. I could see the fury in his eyes, clouding his vision.

Then I hear the shot.

**A/N: My first fanfic, so it wasn't great but I hope you liked it anyways. Sorry there wasn't any dialogue.**


End file.
